The invention relates to a means for delaying, denying or impeding access to materials or spaces employing a sticky foam. This sticky foam may be generated from a mixture of a tacky thermoplastic resin and a low boiling solvent. While thermoplastic materials have been employed in foamed compositions before, these compositions have been used for their structural or insulating properties and, not being sticky, are not suitable for access denial.